


【好兆头/CA】末日结束的第一晚——You can stay at my place

by VesperRain



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain
Summary: ·又名：一次失败的交换身体的经历·ooc预警，文笔啰嗦琐碎预警·婴儿学步车简介：继成功组织了世界末日之后，邪恶的Crowley办成了他6000年一直想办（？）的事。





	【好兆头/CA】末日结束的第一晚——You can stay at my place

“这已经是最好的结果了。”Aziraphale感叹道。  
此时的世界已经重归为一片平静——啊，平静，或者说和平，这是（传说中的）天使们最爱的东西——如果不去想几个小时之前某天使长和某恶魔长还在力图继续世界大战的话。  
拥有着海洋性气候的英国的夏夜总是阴凉的，即使白天里草坪有时会被晒得发焦，孩子们稍微骑一会儿单车就得满头的汗……现在，夜幕降临之后，一丝丝的凉风吹拂过灌木丛，加上那位可爱的Adam刚刚把他地狱来的老爹气得原地炸成一团烟，几乎没有什么能破坏上帝的权天使的好心情了。  
不过那只是生性乐观的天使这样罢了，对于恶魔来说，哪怕是世界末日都没能让他这持续了6000年的friendship改变一下，他能有什么好庆祝的呢。  
上帝知道…不，撒旦知道…呃好吧，某人知道，他喊出“等我到群星之中时我根本不会想起你”时有多心碎……如果恶魔有心的话。  
“…你就想象一下如果是咱俩做决定，情况会有多糟。”  
不，情况肯定不会糟的，你这善良、纯洁、充满爱意的、过了六千年禁欲生活的angel……Crowley心想，你一定会把Adam养成一个连鼻涕虫都不愿意踩的小圣人。  
但那样也不错……至少，撒旦的儿子养在天使那里的话，身为恶魔的他肯定要经常过去“打探敌情”的不是吗。  
所以他说：“说得有理嗯嗯。”  
接着他看到了Agnes的最后一条预言：  
当一切结束，要明智地选择面目，不然你们会玩火自焚。  
等等……  
一个邪恶的大胆的想法在他脑海里形成。  
“Angel……如果上帝一直是这么计划的呢？”Crowley决定开始试探，“从最初的最初？”  
从最初的最初，看守苹果树的你却让夏娃听从了我的诱惑，偷走那只苹果——哦，万能的上帝她一定都是看在眼里的，所以你我的深交（深交，Crowley想，这可真是个美妙的单词）不就是她默许的了么？然后来一场注定会被阻止的世界末日，纵容他这个恶魔对她的权天使做些什么？  
但单纯的天使可没想那么多：“可能吧。”他显然满脑子都是世界末日和那个愚蠢的小Adam，又抿了一口酒，“这也不奇怪。”  
那……  
正当恶魔偏过头，思索怎么进行进一步的诱惑时，身负重任的快递小哥打断了他们。噢来生，小哥你相信来生？那就给老子好好珍惜你的来生，回去抱老婆去，对，走吧，你这个有老婆的愚蠢的人类。  
“车来啦。”Aziraphale高兴地说，“我应该让它把我丢在书店门口。”  
“你的书店烧毁了，不记得了？”Crowley试图好心地委婉地指出这个事实。  
可怜的天使眼中立刻充满了失落，想到那些好不容易弄到的初版、有原作者签名的古书们此刻都成了烈焰中的一堆灰，你中有我我中有你，还给消防水柱浇得黏在地板上……天使的好心情也消失得无影无踪。  
“……”Crowley有点后悔提起这茬了，“You can stay at my place, if you like.”  
他看到天使的眼中又立刻充满了希望，然而就在那个“Fine”要出口的一刹那，Aziraphale突然苦笑：“我的阵营应该不允许这样的。”  
噢，我顽固的天使啊！  
Crowley叹息：“你现在可没有阵营了。”  
他想想，补上一句：“我们都没有阵营了。”  
再想想，再补上一句：“我们现在自成一派。”  
是的，天使，在同时惹毛了天使长·他妈的·加百列和脑袋永远嗡嗡响的别西卜后，我们之间已经没有什么天堂地狱的沟壑了！现在只有我们俩，和其他阵营！（Only our side, and theirs.）  
天使猛然抬头看着他，于是Crowley赶紧说：“就像Agnes说的，我们要明智地选择以何种面目示人……”  
“所以……？”上了车后，Aziraphale也反应过来，“你是说，交换身体吗？”  
“没错。”Crowley依然叉着腿，以蛇形姿势瘫在座位上，毫不在意后座那个裙子土到撒旦都会嫌弃的老太太鄙夷的目光，“加f**king百列和别西卜不会放过我们的，你知道。而这么多年了，咱们的上司仍然只会那一套惩罚——”  
“——火焰——”Aziraphale露出一丝恐惧。  
“——以及圣水。”Crowley懒洋洋地说，“他们永远不会进步。所以很简单，换一下身体就行了；这么一想，今晚你最好到我那儿去住，谁知道他们动作会有多快呢？”  
于是纯洁的天使当然答应了。

“嗯……”  
“怎么？”  
“感觉很奇怪。”  
“正常，毕竟用了6000年的身体一下子变了。”  
“哦……说的也是。”  
“好了，鉴于现在事情完成，”Crowley——或者说，顶着一张仿佛油画里的脸却藏着邪恶之心的恶魔，拍拍对方的肩，“我们可以洗个澡，再喝点儿酒，放松一下了。”  
老实说，看到那一身摇滚乐队行头的自己端坐在椅子上，然后中规中矩、小心翼翼穿过走廊走进浴室，仔仔细细锁好门……他可真感觉有点古怪。  
“不过，马上就换回来了不是么？”Crowley哼着皇后乐队新出的歌，从柜子里拿出些珍藏许久的火焰威士忌，哦，别忘了白兰地和朗姆酒。就连拿酒时天使身体的小肚腩差点撞到椅背也没有破坏他的心情；有一株盆栽叶子上出现了一小块黑斑，但没有关系，恶魔高兴的时候是能很宽容的，他可以把它留到明天再处置。  
与此同时，浴室里的Aziraphale正面红耳赤地从指缝里瞧着镜子里的自己。  
“哦，上帝啊，哦我万能的主啊……”他画着十字，虽然在恶魔精瘦的胸膛上画十字总有些不适应，“请宽恕我吧，我、我行了这样罪恶的事，我是一个…我是一个坏天使！可是，可是Crowley说得没错不是吗？这一切都在您的计划之中？不然，您怎么能默许我和一只恶魔的友谊呢？”  
指尖传来的触感让他心跳加速（原来恶魔真的有心啊），他不得不停下画十字：“我知道了，主啊，Crowley他是一只好恶魔不是吗？您也是这么想的吧？虽然Crowley很讨厌我说他good，可我知道他内心深处是有善的，还有爱…哦，爱！作为天使，我当然能感觉到一切爱！他、他有爱的，我感觉得到，我向您发誓！”  
静默了一会儿，天使慢慢移开了双手，然而目光不由自主向下瞧去。天啊，这该死的——不，他不应该说这个词——这讨厌的全身镜，把恶魔的身躯照得清清楚楚。  
这是一具比他健康得多的身体：密度极高的肌肉紧贴在骨架上，身材极佳，没有人会质疑这看起来精瘦的身体中蕴含的力量。锁骨，臂膀，胸膛，小腹，以及……  
啊！  
天使再次猛地捂住脸：“哦，Aziraphale，你这个坏天使，你、你真是太坏了！你要堕落了！你怎么能……哦，万能的主啊，宽恕我……我不是故意……”  
“……Angel？”Crowley在外头敲门，“你洗完了么？都过好久了。”  
“啊，我我我马上就好，对不起……”Aziraphale手忙脚乱地冲了个澡，拿条浴巾裹了，胡乱套上衣服，再也不敢往镜子里多瞧一眼。天知道他有多懊恼！作为天使，他应该完全禁欲，对这种原始欲望产生的、罪恶的、应该是地上的人们所做的俗事……是半点没有兴趣的！  
“你在里面干什么呢，花了那么长时间。”Crowley翘着腿给自己倒酒，然后突然想到了什么似的，他倾身向前，注视起脸上红晕未消的天使，“你不会——”他刻意拖长了声调，“对我的身体做了什么吧？”  
“做、做、做什么…我怎么会做什么呢……”Aziraphale慌忙移开目光，“就是一具身体而已……我可是天使……”  
噢，可爱的天使啊！他又开始碎碎念了，脸上的肌肉不断抽动着，嘴角想要扯出一个轻松的笑容，却一次次失败了。  
Crowley耸耸肩：“是吗。”他打了个响指，“反正我没对你的身体做什么，你瞧，我施展了个恶魔的小小奇迹，你这身体现在可比这颗星球上任何一个人都要干净——虽然我得说，你的肚子的确很软。”  
Aziraphale的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红：“也、也许我该减肥了，哈哈，要…跑跑步什么的。”  
“或是喝点酒。”  
“I’m sorry？酒精会、会导致肥胖……”  
“偶尔来一点不会怎样的，大不了用点奇迹让脂肪消失掉。更何况，”Crowley晃晃酒杯，里头是他亲手调好的鸡尾酒，“咱们刚刚拯救了世界呢，接受我一点小小的诱惑不成问题吧？”  
Aziraphale思考了一下，随即坐下来：“你说得对，诱惑成功。”

两个小时后。  
盆栽们瑟瑟发抖，不明白这是发生了什么。它们感觉得到，主人现在没空管它们，但是屋子里一片混乱，主人的心情也是。  
“……我，我刚刚说到哪儿来着……”  
“海豚。”Crowley挥挥手，火焰威士忌的瓶子再次满得要溢出来——原谅他，他实在是兴奋得有些过头了，“鲸鱼。他们有巨型的脑子。”  
“对……呃……北海巨妖，大家伙，厉害、厉害的大家伙。”  
“你喜欢大家伙？”  
“我……对，北海巨妖的脑子……”显然，无论北海巨妖的脑子如何，当下的天使确实是没法儿思考了，“大得要命……比一座城还大。”  
“不，我是说其他的，还有很多生物，大的小的。”Crowley睁大了眼睛，看哪，喝醉了的天使已经迷糊到忘掉了身体交换的事情，本应该翘起的红色头发此刻正在变卷、变白，那对黄色蛇眼中的竖瞳也在消失，慢慢变回天使水汪汪的蓝眼睛。  
“其他什么……？”  
“你知道的，什么鲸鱼什么大猩猩……还有蛇，蛇也可以很大。”  
“蛇……”Aziraphale嘀咕道，“是啊，蛇也很大……”  
“你见过很大的蛇吗？”  
天使显然没有意识到对话在向什么地方发展。被酒精搞昏了头脑的Aziraphale垂着头，两手以抱保温杯的姿势捧住一个酒瓶，还慢悠悠往嘴里灌金黄的液体。  
Crowley决定鼓起勇气。看在撒旦或是什么人的份上，他一个在地狱里横着走的恶魔刺儿头，为什么会需要鼓起勇气，而且还得靠酒精的作用。  
他伸手戳了戳天使的脸蛋，现在这脸蛋已经完全没有了恶魔的样子，脸脸蛋下方的浅卡其西装都变回来了：“嘿，你见过很大的蛇吗？”  
Aziraphale嘟起嘴，吐出一口气：“见过啊……”  
“多大？”  
“嗯……”Aziraphale张开双臂比了比，“这么大。”  
那只酒瓶咕噜噜滚到地上，酒液淌了一地，盆栽们都觉得有点醉了。  
Crowley疯狂摇头：“不止，绝对不止！任何一条正常的蟒蛇都比这大，何况是我！”  
“你……？”Aziraphale发出了疑惑的声音。  
糟，一激动说漏了。  
但Crowley没想到Aziraphale接着冒出一句：“对哦，你是蛇。”  
“……”  
“爬来爬去的蛇，Crow-ley，Crow—ley，听起来就爬来爬去……”Aziraphale傻乎乎地咧开嘴笑了，显然并不知道自己到底在说什么，接着他张开了翅膀，“有这么——大……”  
蒙娜丽莎掉到了地上，天使的翅尖在墙壁上摩擦着，把桌上的电话也给扫到一边。  
不过Crowley才没空管这些。他上前一步，直接挠上了天使的翅根：“这么大？”  
这时，他就无比地庆幸自己曾为天使的一员，十分清楚天使们的敏感点在哪里；同时，他又无比庆幸自己现在是只恶魔，能坦然面对内心深处的欲望。  
被摸到敏感处的天使就没那么淡定了：“啊……这么大，大……你在干什么，我的友人……”  
“哦，友人！Come on, we’ve been friends for 6000 years!”Crowley一下子暴躁起来，“你这纯洁的天使，就知道友人！”  
Aziraphale似乎被吓到了：“友人…？不是……吗？我知道了，我、我知道了，本来我想我们是一个阵营了可以做朋友了，果然我们终究是天使和恶魔，即使一起拯救了世界也……哦Crowley……”  
Crowley只想抽自己一耳光。  
Aziraphale圆圆的眼睛里开始漫上泪水：“我不跟你说话了。我不喜欢你。I don’t even like you. 我要走了。再——”  
最后一个词儿他没能说完，因为他的嘴巴被堵住了。  
“是我的错，我道歉。”Crowley简短地说，然后在Aziraphale能发出任何言语之前再次含住那两片粉红色的嘴唇。这回他可要说了，感谢上帝，天使的嘴唇是这么柔软，比他的想象更棒，而且是可丽饼味的……虽然加上了一点酒精。  
不远处，盆栽们发出了惊叹的声音，抖动着叶子窃窃私语起来。  
“我才不想跟你做朋友。”Crowley终于上手开始撸天使那软软松松的卷毛了，感谢上帝，这卷毛的手感就像刚洗过澡吹过风的小羊羔一样柔软，“I repeat, I don’t want to be your friend. Because I just want to be your boyfriend.”  
Aziraphale似乎失去了说话的能力，只睁圆了眼睛，发出一些无意义的嗫嚅。  
“6000年前我就想这么干了。哦，那个伊甸园里的你罩着白袍，用翅膀给我挡雨……虽然，我自己也有翅膀……”Crowley用空闲的那只手保住对方的腰，感谢上帝，那腰部的一点点赘肉让他的天使抱起来软软的，而且十分温暖，“当时我就想这么干了。F**k，这么一说我真怂，可我实在害怕跟你连朋友都没得做。”  
天使没有反抗。于是恶魔得寸进尺，也伸出翅膀把那些白色的羽毛罩起来，并动手解开那糟糕品味的西装的扣子。他总算明白为什么Aziraphale不喜欢用奇迹而经常动手去做事情——多有乐趣啊，不是吗？  
“我以为……”Aziraphale虚弱地说，“可……我们是不同的，我的阵营……”  
“噢收起你那一套吧，你这顽固不化的angel，我早说过现在咱们是同一阵营了，你自己也说过！”Crowley不耐烦地说，该死，这扣子怎么这么紧，这衣服竟该死的难解，“承认吧，你爱我，我不管你爱了我多久，反正我爱了你6000年，而我可不想再忍了！”  
他干脆一个用力扯开了马甲：“世界都他妈差点毁灭了，天堂地狱都要来追杀咱们了，come on，面对你的内心有那么难吗！”  
扣子咚地一声掉在地上，弹开了。真爽，作为一个崇尚暴力美学的恶魔，他好像尝到了扯下对方衣服的快感。  
“我……”Aziraphale别开脸，“好吧，你说得对……不，不对，我是天使，主啊……我到底在说什么……”  
“那就别说了，my angel。”Crowley俯下身亲了一口他的额头，感谢上帝，这天使的皮肤白皙而富有弹性，由于经常过度摄入糖分而多了些脂肪，不管是看起来还是摸起来都像一个巨大的可丽饼——美味到他的某个地方硬到发疼。而几乎与此同时，他发觉Aziraphale的某处也有了反应。  
“别……”Aziraphale低声说，“不应该……我是天使，怎么会有这种反应……啊……天哪……”  
Crowley露出标准的恶魔式微笑：“我想，一定是身体的原因。My angel，咱们可是在地球上，当然要按人类的习俗来，这叫……叫…管他呢。”  
“人类、人类的习俗……”Aziraphale脸上烫得可以煎鸡蛋了。  
“对，而且这是所有生物共有的习俗，海豚，鲸鱼，大猩猩，还有管他什么的生物，大的小的……你活着，你就得交配，这就是万能的主安排的。”  
Aziraphale一时语塞：“你……我说不过你，你这个擅长花言巧语的……你这个……坏、坏恶魔！”  
Crowley的手慢慢下滑：“恶魔现在可是也在地球上呢。对了，你刚刚说……你喜欢大的家伙？”

次日公园。  
“一根草莓棒冰，一个香草双球冰淇淋。”Crowley潇洒地把钞票扔给小摊主。他虽然是只恶魔，但他真的很像用“good”来形容自己了——他的心情很好，非常好，有史以来的好。  
“谢谢。”Aziraphale接过冰淇淋，感觉脑袋还是有点昏昏的，连带着腿也有点软。  
有些事情不一样了。  
“你理解昨天发生了什么事吗？”Crowley问。  
“Well…”Aziraphale舔了一口冰淇淋，少许乳白色的液体在他嘴角残留，“I understand some of it.”  
他的目光开始游移不定：“But some of it…well, it’s just a little bit too…ineffable.”  
Crowley的嘴角微微上扬，余光瞟到一个黑色的身影。  
“死神……看到他，一定会有厄运。Angel? Angel?”  
好了，back to work。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写同人，不足之处请原谅（捂脸）  
> 这个梗是看到有人指出E06隐藏剧情后想到的……Crowley说Aziraphale可以去他那儿住而且他们没有阵营，接着他们一块回去了，所以发生了什么呢【滑稽】尤其是结尾两人换回身体还握了手而且Azi很明显没有再抗拒跟恶魔接触了【再次滑稽】  
> 另外，似乎有看到过有太太写的短篇里有关于互换身体洗澡或者醉酒什么的，不知道我算不算偷梗……应该不算……吧？（惶恐）因为写得不一样，而且全是原创的（拍胸脯）  
> 总之祝大家使用愉快啦~（比心心）


End file.
